Two brothers, one love
by kayla.fanfic
Summary: Fred and George Weasley secretly get their brother Ron to invite Hermione over for the holidays. Two brothers are in love with the same girl. What happens next?..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat in the library re-reading Hogwarts: A history for the billionth time. It was the last day of school as tomorrow everyone goes home for the Christmas holidays. This year I've decided to stay at Hogwarts with Harry though somehow I think Ron may convince him to go to the Burrow. Maybe I should ask if Lavender or Parvati are staying. I look at the rounded clock on the wall and see that it's nearly dinner time so I pack my book away and make my way to the Great Hall. I spot Ron and Harry sitting about half way down the long wooden tables so I make my way down the aisle to them.

"Hey 'Mione, where have you been?" Ron said through a mouthful of roast chicken.

"In the library," I answer.

He rolls his eyes as if he should already know that and I just smile and get some food onto my plate.

"Ron, just the brother we've been looking for," said a familiar voice coming from a few meters away.

Fred and George Weasley are making there way up to where we're sitting and sit either side of me.

"Surely you weren't looking for Bill around here, you know that he hasn't gone to school for a while now?" Says Ron sarcastically.

"No we weren't but I wasn't looking for the brother that was right beside me that would be a bit foolish wouldn't it?" Jokes Fred.

"Sometimes I wonder how you even made it this far in school," George added.

Ron grimaced at George, "Just get on with what you were going to say."

"We need to talk to you later," Fred said while George and him were getting up, "Bye Hermione."

"Bye," I waved.

"Is that actually all they had to say to me? Bloody hell," Ron said shaking his head.

The main courses vanished from the dinner table and Dumbledore rose from his seat and motioned with his hands for everyone to be quiet.

"I'd like to say with great pleasure that this has been a wonderful first half of the year and I do wish that everyone has a safe and happy Christmas if you are going home tomorrow! Now let's have some desert," He announced.

Blocks of ice cream in every flavour, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, trifle and rice puddings appeared all over the tables. I grabbed a chocolate éclair and started eating it while Harry and Ron got one of everything and were nearly finished by the time I had taken my last mouthful.

"Do you want to go up to the common room now?" asked Harry.

We got up and walked up to the common room. As we walked into the common room I spotted the best seats next to the fireplace were free so I raced Harry and Ron to get one of the two seats and only just beat Ron.

"I win again!" I exclaimed teasing Ron.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ron said.

"Uhh, Hermione," Harry started, "I was thinking of going to the Burrow for Christmas."

I knew this would happen but it was alright the Burrow was pretty much Harry's home.

"It's fine I'll just hang out with Parvati," I smiled.

"Ron!" One of the twins yelled from the other side of the common room while motioning with his hand to come over. Ron stood up and walked over.

"I really am sorry Hermione, it's just Mrs. Weasley invited me and I know Ron would like the company," he explained feeling a bit guilty.

"It really is fine Harry, I understand." I said.

Ron came back and sat down at the foot of my chair. "What did they want?" Asked Harry.

"I'll tell you later," he said, "Hey, Hermione, do you want to come over for the holidays?" Ron asked looking at me.

"Are you sure there wouldn't be too many people over?" I asked.

"Are you being serious?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "She'd be fine with it she's used to having seven kids in the house!"

"Oh, well in that case, I'd love to! I have to go pack my bag though! See you's tomorrow." I smiled and waved. I got up and headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

When I got upstairs only Lavender was in the dorm asleep. I got out my suitcase and packed all my clothes and some good books. I heard the door open and I turned around to see Ginny walking in.

"Are you coming over for the holidays?" Ginny asked?

"Sure am!" I smiled.

"It will be so much better now, do you know what it's like having six brothers?" She asked. I just laughed and shook my head.

"So guess what I overheard my brothers talking about?" Ginny said smiling.

"I have no idea, what?" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Well I think Fred and George have a thing for you. They asked Ron to ask you to come over."

"Seriously? Why would they do that?" I asked.

"No idea but they obviously want to spend time with you. I'm going to bed because we have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight." Ginny said.

"Me too, night," I replied.

I laid in bed but couldn't sleep. Why would the twins suddenly want to spend more time with me? Did one of them have a thing for me? I've known them for six years and not once did they ever like me or act like they did. I just kept thinking about it until I eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. "Get up Hermione," Ginny urged.

I opened my eyes to see Ginny standing over me.

"We have to leave in half an hour," she announced.

I got up straight away. I brushed my hair and washed my face and put on some jeans and a big jumper, it was freezing. I picked up my suitcase and followed Ginny down the stairs and left my suitcase next to, what appeared to be, Harry and Ron's.

We walked into the Great Hall and sat down to eat some breakfast. We didn't search for Harry or Ron because there was hardly any time. I spread some marmalade across some toast and ate it while Ginny had some cereal. When we were finished we rushed up to the common room and there were only a few people up there getting the last of their things or sitting by the fire as they were probably staying at Hogwarts through the holidays. We ran down to the front entrance just as some people were getting on the last carriages. We jumped in the last carriage with only one other person, Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Loony Lovegood," Ginny smiled. I stomped on Ginny's foot hard but discreetly. "Luna!" She corrected herself looking ashamed.

"Yes?" Luna said lowering the quibbler that she was holding down so that she could see us. Ginny looked relieved she didn't hear her.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you were getting up to these holidays?" Ginny replied trying to cover up.

"Oh.. Not much really, what about you two?" She asked.

"Same," Ginny and I replied at the same time.

The rest of the carriage ride was silent as Luna just kept reading the quibbler. When we reached the train Ginny and I went looking for Ron and Harry but couldn't see them.

"Their probably already on the train," Ginny reassured me.

"Right," I said.

We hopped onto the train and looked into every compartment until we found Harry and Ron sitting down in one.

"We've been looking for you's everywhere," Ron stated.

"So have we!" I replied.

I sat down next to Ron and Ginny next to Harry. I heard the compartment door open and looked up. Fred and George were coming in. I looked at Ginny and she smiled at me, I didn't want to make it awkward or seem different to them. They probably just wanted me to go over to the Burrow so they could just try all their new tricks and pranks out on me. Well I hope not that would be a bit humiliating. George sat down next to me while Fred went and sat next to Ginny. I couldn't help it, it was so awkward. Maybe not for them but for me, I just didn't know what to do!

"Have anything planned for the holidays?" Ginny asked the twins.

"Not to much, plan on just staying at the Burrow," Fred said.

"Isn't mum throwing a big new years eve party?" George asked.

"It'd be fun if she was," Ginny smiled at me again.

The rest of the trip went as slow as ever but eventually we reached the station. We all got up, got our luggage and got off the train. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for us and embraced us all in a big hug.

"So good to see you all!" She stated.

We walked back to Mr. Weasley's enchanted car and drove to the Burrow.

When we reached the Burrow Ginny and I lugged our suitcases up to her room.

"What was with all that smiling on the train Ginny?" I urged.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

"That was not nothing, that was definitely something,"

"Come on Hermione, as if you didn't notice?" Ginny laughed.

"Notice what?"

"Fred and George were acting so different! I have seriously never seen them act like that before!" She said.

"I didn't notice," I stated.

"Do you have a thing for one of them?" Ginny asked urgently.

"What? No!" I quickly replied.

I honestly didn't. I didn't even know why they would act different around me!

"Well we'll just have to see what happens at the party then," Ginny said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I will be uploading a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday!**

**Thank you to Arrialee, WerrnogWeasley96, CocoRocks and Vorpalkitty for being my first four reviewers. **

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

The next morning we got woken up by Mrs. Weasley to have some breakfast. Ginny and I went down and sat at the large dining table. It was full with sausages, bacon, eggs, rolls and more. I sat down next to Ron and grabbed a bacon and egg roll.

"So, on New Years I'm hosting a party!" Mrs. Weasley announced like she could hardly keep it in any longer. "It's a formal kind of party so make sure you dress appropriately," she advised looking at Fred and George.

"We should go shopping for new dresses!" Ginny said looking at me.

"Okay well I'll just go get ready," I stood up and thanked Mrs. Weasley for breakfast. As I was walking up the stairs I heard the creaking sound of someone getting up from the dining table and heard footsteps behind me on the stairs. I turned around and Fred ran straight into me. I couldn't help but start laughing but I was seriously embarrassed.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Its fine," Fred smiled looking a bit embarrassed himself.

"Fred, I uhh, actually wanted to ask you something," I mumbled.

"Ask away," he said.

"Well, after I was asked to come over on the holidays, I was upstairs, packing, and Ginny told me something," I started slowly. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Well she said that she overheard you and George talking in the common room… She said that she heard you and George saying you wanted me to come over these holidays." He just smiled; I looked at him expecting him to say something.

"Well it's not my secret to tell. I'll see you later," he gave me a cheeky smile and started up the stairs again.

"Wait, what?" I called out to him but he just walked into his room.

What did he mean by that? What secret isn't he aloud to tell? I walked into Ginny's room quite confused about what just happened. I pulled out my suitcase and put on some jeans and a long top with a jumper and scarf. I picked up my wallet and walked downstairs just as everyone was getting up from the table I looked at George and saw that he was looking at me. I quickly looked away and my cheeks started feeling hot, I hope he didn't see me blushing.

"I'll just go get ready and we'll head into Diagon Alley," Ginny said.

I sat down in one of the comfortable arm chairs while I was waiting for Ginny. Harry came over and sat next to me.

"Your cheeks are red," Harry stated.

"What?" I asked shocked. Merlin help me! I hope I'm not still blushing from looking at George.

"Yeah, it's not even hot. Why are they red?" Harry asked confused. "Are you blushing?" Harry sounded like he was going to laugh.

"I am not!" I snapped.

"You're not what?" Ron asked walking over and sitting next to Harry.

Oh, this is so embarrassing they could only be getting redder with them staring at me.

"She's blushing!" Harry laughed.

"Why?" Ron questioned.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Fred and George walk into the room.

I felt so mortified.

"What's so funny?" George asked Harry. Harry just pointed at me. I let my face fall into my hands; I never wanted to look up again! I heard someone come down the stairs; I hope to Merlin that it's Ginny so we can leave.

"Hermione," Ginny called. I looked up and everyone was looking at me, Harry still laughing, I don't know why it's so amusing to him, Ron still looking confused, Fred smiling and chuckling and George just looking at me like he knows exactly what's going on. I lock eyes with him for a fraction of a second then I stand up and walk over to Ginny.

"Can we go now?" I ask urgently.

"Yeah sure, why are you blushing?" She asked. I felt every eye on me.

"Let's just go," I pulled her arm out the door. We apparated to Diagon Alley.

"What was all of that about?" Ginny teased.

"Nothing, let's just go find some dresses," I started walking towards a new shop that looked like it had really pretty dresses in the front window. The shop was packed with amazing dresses. I made my way over to a rack with formal looking dresses and Ginny came up behind me and started looking on another rack. Ginny and I tried dozens of dresses on but they were all too beautiful! Ginny made me try on a dress for the second time; it was a floor length valentine red dress with a slit up the front of the leg. It had dazzling beadwork along the V-Neck and a low back. It was truly stunning and was definitely the one. Ginny picked a gorgeous dress herself, it was long and the color was a shaded mauve. It had some rhinestone detailing along the empire waistline, with a halter neckline.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy! I've had all my exams and my mum has just gotten married so I'm really sorry for the late update. From now on I'll try to update once a week.**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 4

Ron's POV

"What are you doing?" Harry asked sleepily, rolling over in his bed and facing me.

"Just finishing off some last minute Christmas presents," I told him.

He was already asleep again. I had just finished making a Christmas present and was heading for bed as tomorrow was Christmas.

I couldn't help thinking about the present I'd just made, would it be good enough? I decided that I should just get to sleep and see what happens tomorrow, I tried my best with what I had done.

I woke up the next morning from Harry opening his presents that were on the end of his bed.

"Merry Christmas!" He smiled joyfully.

"Merry Christmas," I mumbled tiredly.

I sat up and had a look over at Harry's bed to see what he had gotten. By the looks of it he received a book on famous quidditch players from Hermione, some new quidditch gloves from Ginny, a variety of snacks and jokes from the twins and of course a blue knitted jumper with a green 'H' on the front of it from mum.

I looked at the end of my bed and saw gifts wrapped in all colors and patterns, with bows and ties. I picked up the presents from mum and the twins and got the same as Harry, although I got a big red 'R' on the front of my knitted jumper. I opened the present from Ginny and got a warm scarf, the one from Hermione was a book 'Quidditch, where it began.'

"Get up, get up everybody!" I heard mum call out from downstairs in her happy holiday voice.

Harry and I got up and walked down to greet the rest of the family and wish them a Merry Christmas. Fred and George were talking about the secret fire works stash they had in their room that they were going to set off tonight after dinner. Mum wouldn't be to happy but probably won't get angry at them because it's Christmas. That's most likely why their doing it tonight as well.

Ginny came down the stairs followed by Hermione. Hermione gave me a quick glance and looked down. They came walking over towards us to wishing us all Merry Christmas.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked me.

Harry looked at me confused and I said, "sure."

We walked outside even though it was snowing and we still only had our pajamas on.

"The present that you gave me… It was really sweet. I just wanted to say thank you so much, I'm going to keep it forever." She gave me a big hug.

"That's no problem Hermione," I smiled still hugging her. This was nice.

She broke away from the hug, "It is freezing out here! Let's go back inside."

We walked back inside and joined everyone at the dining table to eat the huge Christmas breakfast set out.

We had quite a fun day, we sat around the warm fire with hot chocolates just talking and laughing about anything and everything. I was already getting excited about the New Years party because everyone was talking about it. Maybe I would get my big chance… Christmas night we had a big roast dinner after that Harry and I were just sitting down in the living room when we were heard a huge crack outside. Fred and George. We got up and ran out into the winter cold night and there were magnificent fireworks in the air. They were all sorts of colors and there was even a huge dragon one. I looked around at everyone as they had all come rushing out to see what was happening and I couldn't take my eyes off Hermione. The lights that flickered off her face just made her look more beautiful then she already was. She saw me looking at her and gave me a big smile, I couldn't even move. She was stunning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rons POV

The days leading up to the New Year's party weren't relaxing at all; mum had everyone doing chores from dawn till dusk. New Years day had arrived and Harry, Fred, George and I had to set up everything in the big, white marquee. There were a dozen or more long rectangular tables that had white table clothes to go over them and chairs that had white bows on the back of them. There were black balloons that had to be put specifically into three's around the edges of the marquee. We had to hang little fairy lights on the roof and put all the cutlery on the tables, by the time we were finished there was only half an hour left until the party. Harry and I ascended to my room to find our dress robes. Harry had bought me some new robes because I was dreading having to wear the same ones from the Yule ball in the fourth year. I couldn't stop thanking him the whole day.

"Thanks again for buying me new robes," I smiled.

"Don't mention it. Should we head downstairs now?"

"Yeah, what's the time?" I asked.

"It's nearly 7.30," Harry answered.

The party started at 7.30 so we thought it best to head downstairs now. We walked into the kitchen where mum was and she was wearing a long, midnight blue dress. She looked very different but quite beautiful.

"Oh Ron, you look wonderful! So do you Harry, dear," mum exclaimed. "Where are Fred and George?"

Just as she said that they came down the stairs wearing new dress robes that they had pushed mum into getting for them as they were too tall for any of the hand-me-down robes that were left by Charlie, Bill and Percy. Just as they were walking towards us Ginny came down the stairs wearing a long mauve dress with her hair up in a side bun. She looked really beautiful. Hermione came down next in the most beautiful red dress I have ever seen, words couldn't describe how amazingly stunning she was. Fred and George were in the corner of my eye and I turned to see their expressions. Fred was smiling and complimenting her while George looked like he swallowed his tongue. We all walked outside and into the marquee, there was music playing and a lot of familiar faces. Harry and I spotted Hagrid over everyone and went to say hello.

"Harry! Ron! Good ter see you's!" Hagrid smiled. He was wearing his great big moleskin jacket.

"It's great to see you too," Harry said.

"You've done a great job puttin all this together, it looks great," Hagrid acknowledged. I've got ter go see your mum and dad now Ron, I'll talk to you's later."

"I'm going to get a drink," I said walking over towards the bar. "One Pumpkin juice please." I turned around to see Hermione walking over, her ringlets bouncing on her shoulders.

"Ronald, you look great," Hermione hugged me.

"You look a-amazing," I stammered. Wait, I don't stammer. Oh Merlin.

"Thanks Ron, can I please get a pumpkin juice as well," Hermione ordered after my drink was served.

"Oh, here you can have this one, I can wait," I handed her my drink. She smiled at me.

Ginny came walking over and complimented my new robes but apparently Ginny and Hermione's new favourite song came on and they had to go dance.

Hermione's POV.

"Such a good song!" I exclaimed sitting down at a table with Ginny after dancing.

The night had kicked off straight away and everyone was up dancing and laughing. I really didn't want the night to end at all. I went and got my fifth pumpkin juice and sat down while everyone was still up dancing. George started walking over to me.

"Had a good night?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"I've had the best night and you?"

"It's been great so far," he smiled. "Do you want to go for a walk, get some fresh air?"

"Yeah, sure," We stood up and walked out of the marquee and into the cool, night air.

We walked down a pathway into the garden and just stood there for a bit taking in the coolness of the night.

"Hermione, I like you. A lot." He unexpectedly announced. I turned to face him. Those words conjured a thousand butterflies in my stomach and I was probably blushing. He took a step closer to me and raised his right hand up to my face, caressing my cheek. I felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming myself. My heart was thumping heavily in my chest and I looked him in the eyes, pleading him to kiss me. He leaned his face in closer to mine and I closed the gap between us.

Ron's POV.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked me. That was a question I didn't have the answer to.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled. "I need some air." I walked outside. The wind was nice. I started down the path way but something stopped me. I couldn't see who exactly it was but inside I knew who it was. George and Hermione. My brother and the girl I love. The girl I love. I loved her but she was kissing George.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron's POV

I don't recall what happened for the rest of the night, I was lost in my own thoughts. I knew George liked her but she had to have some idea that I liked her after making her that photo album for Christmas.

I woke up the next morning in my room, the sun pouring in from my window. Harry wasn't in his bed so I presumed he must be having breakfast. I slowly got to my feet and made my way to the dining table. I sat down next to Ginny grabbing a plate and some sausages. Everyone was lost in their own little conversations, I looked around the table and saw George and Hermione talking and then I remembered last night. Actually I remembered it as soon as I woke up, though I was hoping it was just a dream. Or nightmare. Hermione started giggling at something George said and I decided that I had had enough breakfast. I went upstairs and got dressed in very warm clothes and headed outside to the garden, it had started snowing sometime this morning and I sat on a little bench.

I don't know how long I sat there for until I heard someone walking over. "Ron?" I heard George's voice. I didn't look up. "Ron, are you okay?"

"Okay? Am I okay? How could you ask that?"

"What do you mean how could I ask that?"

"You know I love her! You know it and you kissed her!" I started getting angry.

"Is that all you care about? Your own feelings? Ever think what she might want? What I might want?" He argued. I stood up looking at him now.

"I can't believe you, I want to settle this!" I shouted.

"What do you mean settle this?" he asked a bit confused.

"A competition. We've only got three days left of the holidays but whoever it appears she likes more by the time school goes back, wins and the other gives up."

"That's horrible. What if she finds out about the competition? Then what happens?" he questioned.

"That's not going to happen, George."

"She already chose me," he stated.

"Well, we'll see about that," I walked into the house.

Hermione's POV

Late in the afternoon it was snowing heavily outside so Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and I sat down in the living room with a hot cocoa. Ron was sitting right beside me and George was over the other side of the room. George kept eyeing off Ron the whole time we sat drinking our cocoas, it was sort of nice though that he was and it was like he was making sure Ron didn't make a move or anything. Once I finished my cocoa I walked over to the kitchen sink and started washing up my cup.

"You're a brilliant singer," George said catching me by surprise. I didn't even realize I was singing until he said that.

"Oh, you're too funny," I joked.

He smiled at me, "Do you want to go out for a butter beer, or something, someday?"

"I'd like that," I smiled back. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Tomorrow, 2 o'clock," he said walking away.

I stood there for a minute smiling stupidly at myself, when Ron came around the corner.

"What are you smiling about?" He questioned.

"George just asked me to go have a butter beer, or something, with him," I smiled.

"Oh," He looked at his shoes. "I was going to see, uhh, maybe, oh never mind."

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

He walked out of the room. I was a little bit confused but still so excited about tomorrow afternoon.

I immediately told Ginny and she was happy for me.

"What are you going to wear?" Was the first thing she had said.

After a quiet dinner Ginny and I headed off to bed. In the morning I woke to the sun shining in, brightening the room. The day was quiet, Ginny and I played wizards chest and I got lost in a book until Ginny told me it was time to get ready. I put on some light colored jeans, a beige colored sweater and a scarf. I picked up my purse and headed downstairs. George was waiting for me his arm out stretched to apparate to Hogsmeade. When we arrived in Hogsmeade he took hold of my hand and we walked down the snowy road and into the Three Broomsticks. George ordered two butter beers and we sat down at one of the wooden tables.

"You look beautiful," George complimented me.

"So do you, I mean, oh Merlin," he started laughing, I couldn't help but laugh with him. Madam Rosmerta bought over our butter beers and George's first sip gave him a frothy moustache. I started laughing at him and he didn't seem to realize what was wrong until I told him. We talked for quite a while, it was really nice.

"Is something wrong with Ron?" I questioned thinking about yesterday evening.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Oh, well yesterday he was just not himself," I explained.

"I'll have a talk to him later. Should we head back now?"

"Sure," I smiled.

We apparated back to the Burrow and headed inside because the snow was falling thick and it was freezing.

"Thank you for today, George," I said.

"We should do it again sometime," he smiled.

"Definitely."

He kissed me and went up the stairs.


End file.
